


Wolf Sister

by ZoeSong



Series: Always a Stark [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Always a Stark, Gen, Starks together again, no cat fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Sansa reaches out to her sister.





	Wolf Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsbestosMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsbestosMouth/gifts).



> This was inspired by AsbestosMouth’s [ “Wrath: Enrage the Heart”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8161550/chapters/21050534) which is how I’d imagined Arya’s mental state to be after her adventures. It was started before and ignores the events of Season 7 – more deliberately now than ever after seeing 705 and 706! It also takes on a couple of book qualities on a couple of minor details. And it is before Bran returns.

~~

[](http://imgur.com/ywLEo6T)

~~

It was strange having her back. There had been a joyful reunion, though Sansa had sensed a reticence in Arya when they’d hugged. She’d witnessed no such restraint when Arya and Jon had embraced. But Sansa had been warmed by their reunion nonetheless.

And it had happened without having the Hound go to Essos – it had been Brienne who had “found” Arya – they had encountered each other on the highway as they both traveled north and had struck up a sort of companionship this time they’d met. No doubt Sansa’s letter of introduction – written for her uncle – had helped. And Arya had Nymeria with her.

Arya had changed – of course, everything had changed. When she’d arrived, Arya was taciturn and reserved. Sansa thought Arya must still resent her for the way she’d treated her when they were children. And Arya was more fierce than ever. She was seething and chafing at the bit to fight something. Sansa had given Arya her space, allowing Jon – or Brienne – to deal with her. But after Arya had nearly killed Brienne’s squire whom she’d sparred with, Sansa decided it was time they talked. She took a bundle of her sewing work with her.

Knocking on Arya’s door, Sansa gently opened it before hearing a reply. She found Arya seated in the middle of her bed, legs crossed, eyes closed.

“May I speak to you?”

“I can’t stop you, can I?”

“I have no doubt that you could – you and Needle.”

Arya looked up, assessing. “Jon and Brienne already talked to me. I know I went too far.”

“That’s not why I’m here. Well, it is, but it’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

“What then?”

Sansa closed the door and came more fully into the room. Plopping the sewing onto a chair, she went over to sit on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she began. “I wanted to apologize.”

Arya’s eyebrows rose. “For what? You’ve not done anything to me.”

“I’m glad you think not. But I feel certain that I must have hurt you when we were children. Mocking you for not being more ladylike. I was too proud, too sure of myself, too ready to be a lady, and yet ignoring one of the most important parts of being a true lady, being gracious to everyone. If I could go back, do things differently….”

Arya looked at her intently. “You can’t change the past. Just the future.” 

Sansa nodded, then said hesitantly, “But sometimes it helps to talk about the past.” 

Her sister just stared for a few moments. Then she nodded slowly. “Perhaps so.”

 

~~

 

They shared their stories, telling the worst parts with difficulty, and Arya saw that Sansa had suffered the same pain she had at the loss of their father, mother, and brothers. Arya realized that she loved her sister and – despite their differences as children – always did. 

Nymeria nosed Sansa, letting her pet her.

“I am glad you and Nymeria are together again.”

“I’m sorry that I caused Lady to be killed. It wasn’t fair.”

“None of what happened then was fair. If I’d only told the truth – I was so blind then.”

“Well, Nymeria forgives you, it seems. She likes you.”

“I like her. And you, Arya. I want you to know that. I want us to be true sisters, as we were when we were very small. When things were simpler.”

“Things aren’t simple now.”

“No. Nor will they ever be. But our bond can be. We are Starks, we have survived, and we are together. We must stay together.”

Arya was moved by Sansa’s passion. When did she ever speak so strongly? “I agree.” She put out her hand and Sansa squeezed it. On impulse, Arya pulled Sansa closer and hugged her tightly. It felt strangely good. She realized how starved she’d been for physical affection during all those years since she’d left King’s Landing. As she pulled away from the embrace, she saw tears in Sansa’s eyes, just as their mother had had that day when they’d left Winterfell. “You know, you look just like Mother now.”

“Do I? I miss her. And Father and the boys.”

“So do I. But we won’t forget them.”

“No. We never will.” Sansa wiped her tears, then glanced about the room as if trying to find something that would stop her from crying. Her eyes landed on the pile of furs she’d left on the chair. “I’m making you something. It’s almost done.” She went over to the chair to retrieve it.

“It better not be a gown.”

Sansa laughed. “It’s not, don’t worry.” And she turned, letting the folds of the furs loose so they flowed towards the floor from her hands, revealing a beautiful fur cloak – with a wolf embroidered on it.

“It’s Nymeria!”

“Yes. Or as near as I could make it like her. Otherwise, it is just like the one I made Jon.”

“It’s beautiful.” Arya scrambled off the bed and let Sansa try it on her. It fit just right. Arya spun to make the cloak fan out, and turned back to Sansa. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Sansa.”

“You’re welcome.” And the smile on Sansa’s face made Arya feel at home at last.

They talked into the night, much like they’d done as little girls. Until Nymeria raised her head and whined softly. A knock came at the door. 

“Come in.” Sansa’s voice was slightly higher than a whisper.

Ghost entered first, followed by Jon. “Are you still awake?”

The girls looked at each other and giggled. Jon sounded just like Father, when he’d come in to shush them as children. He even looked like Father.

“I wanted to talk to you some time ago, but didn’t want to disturb you as you seemed to be having a good talk.”

“We were. Come and join us.” Arya longed for them to be brother and sisters all together again. 

Jon looked hesitantly at Sansa, but she smiled and beckoned him. 

He pulled up a chair near the edge of the bed where the girls were sitting. Ghost and Nymeria were nuzzling each other, as if welcoming each other for the first time.

The Starks – what was left of them – were together in Winterfell again at last.

 

~~

[](http://imgur.com/Z7sgSJX)

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little rough. While I started this a while ago, I am posting it now without much editing or revision. Thanks for your patience and interest.


End file.
